Limbo
by Minish-Mae
Summary: [Warning: VioxShadow FF] It's the first anniversary since the defeat of Vaati. Everyone in Hyrule is throwing a big celebration for the heroes, and Link decides to call back his counterparts. During the celebration, Vio starts having weird sensations, like someone poking him and whispering his name. It turns out Shadow's begging for Vio's help and he's anchored in a limbo world
1. Return

It's the first year anniversary since the fall of Vaati, the Wind Mage. Link, along with his counterparts helped save Hyrule and defeat Vaati and Ganon. Link decided, since it was the celebration of all of them, that he'd call them back for a week or so to celebrate.

Link walked into the Four Sword Sanctuary, and a smile crept across his face. He felt so nostalgic, even if the events had only happened one year ago. He walked over to the Four Sword, and raised it out of the stone pedestal. And next to him appeared his friends that helped him save Hyrule, Blue, Red, and Vio.

The four of them sat down on the grassy patch in the sanctuary. Since Zelda was tending to her duties, they decided they'd have a little 'party' by themselves. They laughed and talked about their adventures together, and Blue kept talking about his heroic actions.

"You sure were heroic. And you were the one crying because you had to leave." Green said.  
"No! That was red! He was the one crying!" Blue argued.  
"Yes, true, but then after that you started crying." Green argued back.  
"Shut up!" He yelled.

Laughter erupted in the sanctuary.

Red leaned over to blue and hugged him, nuzzling his face into his side.  
"You did save me, remember, Blue?" Red said, smiling.  
Blue blushed, and pushed Red off of him, "I do remember saving you, and I remember you creeping the Hell out of me."

"I creep you out?" Red asked innocently.  
"YES, YES YOU DO!"

Green and Red laughed, and Vio smirked. Red grabbed hold of Blue's leg, and the other started kicking violently, "Let go of me! Stahp!" He squealed.

"Haha, those two are pretty funny, eh, Vio?" Green asked, looking over at Vio.  
Vio smirked, "Sure."

Suddenly, Vio felt a tugging at his waist. It didn't feel like a pain, it just felt like something was tugging on him. He looked back, but didn't see anything in the darkness.

"Vio? Is something wrong?" Green asked.  
"No, no. It's nothing. I just thought I felt something ..." He replied.

Vio then felt as if something ... or someone laid their head on his shoulder. He equipped his sword and swung around, "Whose there!?"

Everyone stopped and glanced over at the Purple one.  
"Vio?" They asked.  
"What's wrong ...?" Green asked.

Red started to quiver, "I-is someone there ...?"  
"Vio ... nothing's there ..." Blue said.

Vio stayed focused on the air behind him and felt as if there was still something behind him. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"...Shadow ..?" Vio asked.

Everyone's eyes widened, but suddenly turned sad.

"Vio, you know that couldn't be him ..." Green said.

Red looked down sadly, "Don't you remember what happened to him? After he smashed the mirror?"

"Shadow's been dead for the past year." Blue said outright.

Those words hit Vio like a bullet. He remembers using Shadow to get into the dark castle to shatter the same mirror Shadow ended up destroying. But after spending those few days with Shadow in the castle, he ended up finding more about him then he had about his counterparts. He learned that he was being used by Vaati and Ganon. He also learned that he'd give anything to be like one of them.

Vio put his sword down, and sighed.

He laughed a bit, "You're right Blue."

Everyone stared at him.

"He is dead." Vio added. "So why do I still wish he was here?"

Green reached out and put his hand on Vio's shoulder, attempting to comfort him.

"We all miss him Vio. It's not just you."

"No, I think it is just him." Blue responded.

"Blue!" Green and Red shouted.

Vio sighed, and got up. "You said we could stay here with you, right Green?" He asked.

"Yeah, my father cleared out some guest rooms for all of you. We only had two rooms, but one has two beds."

Red took Blue's hand, "Guess that means we get the bedroom with two beds."  
Blue turned red, "I'd rather die."

"Alright, thank you Green. I've been cooped up in that sword for so long, I've started thinking weird. Maybe I just need some sleep is all ..." Vio sad.

"Oh, sure. The house is outside of the sanctuary and down the road." Green pointed.  
"You sure you don't wanna stay a bit longer, Vio?" Red asked.  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm kind of tired."

Vio started walking down the dirt road to Green's house. He wasn't sleepy in the least, he just had to get away from whatever was bothering him there. He had a feeling it was Shadow doing all that, but at the same time, just as Blue said, he's dead.

He still felt like he was being followed and turned around,

"Shadow, if that's you, please, leave me alone." Vio said out loud.

No response came from the air in front of him.

"I've got to be going insane ..." Vio said. He turned quickly, and bolted for Green's house.

He ran inside and slammed the door shut. Link's father looked up surprised.

"Hello ... Vio is it? Link said you and the others would be around for a week."  
"That's right," Vio replied, gasping for air.  
"Are you ok? You're out of breath."  
"I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm going to sleep early tonight. Where're the guest rooms?"  
"Up the stairs and down the hall. You'll find them easily."  
"Ok thank you fath- sir ..."

Green's father smiled, "No problem, Vio. Goodnight."  
"Night ..."

-

Vio walked into the one-bed bedroom and put his shield and sword by the bed. He found a desk in his room and a bookshelf with plenty of books. He smiled and went over, looking over the different volumes. A book labeled, "Hyrule Historia" caught his attention. He grabbed the dusty book, and brought it over to the desk, where he started reading it.

It was about an hour later when he heard the other Link's come home.

"Hello father. Did Vio come here?"  
"Yes, he's upstairs asleep already. Show those two where their room is."  
"I seriously have to sleep in the same room as red ... You've gotta be kidding me ..."  
"Hehe ..."

Soon, he saw the light's go off in the hallway and figured he should go to sleep as soon as he finished this chapter. He was reading about how Vaati was once a little Picori and became human due to a hat called a "Minish Cap". He had heard of the little Minish that run around unseen. But he had never seen one. Probably because he never believed.

_"Vio ..."_

Vio lifted his head up and looked around his room. He didn't see anything. Then he got up and looked out into the hallway. No one was out there, and everyone's doors were closed. He shrugged it off and went back to reading.

_"Viooooo ..."_

Vio started recognizing the ghostly voice now. It was Shadow's. He put his hand to his forehead, feeling an aching in his head.

He kept repeating, over, and over in his head:

Shadow's dead.  
Shadow's dead.  
He's dead.  
He's dead.

**He's dead.**

He closed the book back up, and went to his bed, plopping down onto it, and stuffing his face into his pillow. He shifted to the side, and could almost make out some kind of dark aura at his bedside. It shrugged it off, and closed his eyes. He gripped his pillow tight, and felt tears trickle down his cheeks.

Again, he felt a tugging at his waist. And he felt something against his neck. It had to be Shadow.

Vio fell asleep, almost enjoying the company of whatever was with him ...


	2. Trapped

_"It's so cold here ..."  
"And it's so dark ..."  
"I never thought I'd want some light in here ..."_

Shadow Link grasped the wall of the room he was in. He had bruises and scars all over him; as if someone beat him. He was standing knee high in red water, presumably blood. The walls seemed to reflect off of the water like mirrors. The room he was in was a complete maze.

He looked ahead and saw a red door. He smiled in hopes that was his way out of this Hell. He ran towards it, smashing into a mirror. The impact of the smash, caused his nose to bleed. He cupped his hand over his nose and glanced into the mirror. The door seemed further away now. He glanced behind him and saw the door appearing in every mirror-like wall now. He suddenly heard footsteps in the musty water. They seemed distant, but it still sent shivers down his back.

Shadow tried running in the water, but because of the water making his clothes sopping wet, all he could do was wade through the water. He kept hitting mirrors, when he finally toppled over into the water. He resurfaced, and spat out the iron tasting blood water that filled his mouth. He breathed it in, and it burned his nostrils.

He picked himself up again and began running again, still hearing the distant splashing of footsteps in the water. Then he saw something in front of him that made his heart start pumping violently. He saw the other Link's all talking, but their voices sounded ghostly, and it seemed like his hand would go right through them if he were to touch them.

He walked up to them, and tried touching Vio's shoulder. He was surprised that he was able to actually make physical contact with him. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around Vio's waist, waiting for a response

Suddenly, Vio felt a tugging at his waist. It didn't feel like a pain, it just felt like something was tugging on him. He looked back, but didn't see anything in the darkness.

"Vio? Is something wrong?" Green asked.  
"No, no. It's nothing. I just thought I felt something ..." He replied.

_"No! Vio it's me!" Shadow said, a bit quietly. He tried hugging him tighter, but Vio didn't move. The footsteps were coming closer now. "Oh please, let him now I'm here ..."_

As a last resort, and a feeling of almost comfort, he relaxed his head in the nap of Vio's neck. This caused the purple Link to swing out his sword in confusion, looking right into Shadow's eyes. But then again ... he saw nothing.

"Whose there!?"

Everyone stopped and glanced over at the Purple one.

"Vio?" They asked.

"What's wrong ...?" Green asked.

Red started to quiver, "I-is someone there ...?"

"Vio ... nothing's there ..." Blue said.

Vio stayed focused on the air behind him and felt as if there was still something behind him. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"...Shadow ..?" Vio asked.

_Shadow's eyes widened and a smile crept across his face. "Yes it's me! I'm here!" He said excitedly._

"Vio, you know that couldn't be him ..." Green said.

Red looked down sadly, "Don't you remember what happened to him? After he smashed the mirror?"

"Shadow's been dead for the past year." Blue said outright.

_Shadow's eyes widened even more after hearing the other counterparts talk._

"No! Nonono! I'm here!"

He saw Vio's expression worry a bit. And the purple one stood up from the red water, and talked to his friends.

"You said we could stay here with you, right Green?" He asked.

"Yeah, my father cleared out some guest rooms for all of you. We only had two rooms, but one has two beds."

Red took Blue's hand, "Guess that means we get the bedroom with two beds."  
Blue turned red, "I'd rather die."

"Alright, thank you Green. I've been cooped up in that sword for so long, I've started thinking weird. Maybe I just need some sleep is all ..." Vio sad.

"Oh, sure. The house is outside of the sanctuary and down the road." Green pointed.

"You sure you don't wanna stay a bit longer, Vio?" Red asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm kind of tired."

_Vio started walking away from the group, and Shadow stood up from the water, chasing after him. He knew staying with the other's was a bad idea, and Vio was almost convinced that it was him spooking them._

He followed Vio, and although they were in two separate worlds, Vio could sense he was tagging along. But following them also, were the footsteps.

"Shadow, if that's you, please, leave me alone." Vio said out loud.

No response came from the air in front of him.

"I've got to be going insane ..." Vio said. He turned quickly, and bolted for Green's house.

_After seeing Vio start running, Shadow tried to keep up with him as best as he could. He saw Vio run into a wall and through it. Shadow smashed into the glass, yet again. He saw Vio starting a conversation with the original Link's father and decided the only way to get to them was to find a way through the maze._

He eventually found dry land. But his tights began to turn a deep pink color due to the red water, and he was sopping wet. He found crooked old stairs and walked up them. It was there that he found Vio, reading a book. He was still anchored in his own world though.

He walked up to him, and smiled.

"I know you can't see me or hear me. But I'm glad you know I'm here. Even if you're not fully realizing it yet."

Shadow tried thinking of a way to get his attention. He tried raising his voice and calling out to Vio.

"Vio!"

Vio suddenly looked up, upon hearing something and glanced around. He went back to his book.

"He heard me!"

Shadow's ear twitched as he heard the footsteps sploshing down below the stairs.

He was afraid to call out, but also afraid if he didn't get Vio's attention, whatever was following him would get him.

"Vio!" Shadow yelled.

Vio looked up again, this time putting his hand to his forehead, rubbing his temples and closing his book.

Shadow stared in disbelief as he heard him say over and over,

"He's dead,"  
"He's dead,"  
"Shadow's dead ..."

Vio stood up from a sitting position and walked over to a bed, which was also visible in Shadow's realm. He plopped down on it, and started crying.

Shadow walked over to the bedside, and climbed onto it. He fixated himself so he was laying next to Vio. He wrapped his arms around him, and put his face in the nap of Vio's neck once again. He sighed, knowing he couldn't get his attention.

Suddenly, as Shadow was about to fall asleep next to ghostly Vio, he was grabbed by the collar of his tunic. He thrashed about, trying to get loose. He finally managed to reach back and twist the figures hand. He ran out of the room, and once again, hit another mirror. This time, really hard. He fell to the cold cement ground, and watched as the figure stepped closer.

He was almost unconscious, when he screamed Vio's name. It was a bloodcurdling scream, and it made Shadow's throat hurt, and it also made him pass out.

The figure grabbed Shadow this time, by his neck, and dragged him across the floor, down the stairs, and back into the iron-tasting water ...


	3. Realization

Vio's eyes widened and he lifted his head up from the pillow. He was drenched in a cold sweat, and breathing heavily. He remembers having several bad dreams the night before. Having remembered those dreams, he came to a conclusion.

Shadow is in some kind of Purgatory with no way out. He had to go and help him, even if the others wouldn't come with him.

Everyone was downstairs enjoying breakfast, and Vio came down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Green glanced his way and smiled, "Morning, Vio. Did you sleep well?"

"Not really ... I kept having nightmares ..."

"Really? What were your dreams about?" Red asked.

"It was nothing don't worry." Vio sat next to Green, taking his share of food.

Green noticed Vio looking pretty concerned about something. He could see it in his eyes.

"Something's wrong, Vio. Did something happen in your dream that spooked you?"

Vio paused for a moment, then finally turned his glance to Green.

"I think Shadow's alive somehow. I kept having these visions that he's in some sort of Limbo world, but I can't be sure ... And the tugging on my tunic, and the voices ... I think it might've been him!"

Green, Blue, and Red all glanced at each other worriedly.

Blue stared at Vio and in as comforting a voice he could force out, he said, "Vio. Shadow is dead. Get him out of your mind!"

"He's right, Vio ... Shadow's been long gone for a while now. I know you were a good friend to him, but you need to get over it ..." Green replied.

Vio pushed away from the table, and picked up his sword and shield he had beside him. He walked towards the front door with determination on his face.

"Vio, where're you going?" Green asked, confused.

"I don't care if you three won't help me find him, or if you even believe me for that matter. I'm still going to find him."

Red stood up, "Even if you are right, how do you even know where he is?"

"If you remember correctly, when Shadow smashed the Dark Mirror at the Palace of Winds, it didn't fully smash. So that means both Shadow and Vaati are alive, but they're in some sort of Purgatory together. Vaati is a villain, that means he'll find joy out of that place. So what better way to find this Limbo place, than going to the place where it smashed?"

Without another word, Vio opened the door and closed it behind him.

Green stood up, "We need to go after him!"

"What for? As soon as he sees there's no way to get to that 'limbo' place, he'll come back." Blue said kicking up his feet.

"But what if everything he's telling us is true?" Red asked.

Everyone quieted right down ...

-

Vio made his way to the Palace of Winds, and when he got there, he surprisingly found the Dark Mirror still shattered. The pieces were scattered all over the floorboards.

Vio picked up a rather sharp piece and recoiled as it managed to cut his hand. He picked it up again, and his rather warm blood dripped on to the glass. He stared intently at the glass, trying to figure out how to get to this Limbo.

_"Vioo ..._

Vio turned around, but didn't see anyone behind him. It had to be Shadow. He went over to the structure of the mirror and lifted it up. His eyes widened when he saw the structure held some sort of portal. He stuck his hand through, but quickly pulled it out. The air in that other world felt bitter cold, and it felt eerie even.

"Shadow's gotta be in there ..."

He gripped his sword, and placed the structure up against a pillar. He took a deep breath, and walked through the portal. For an instant, he felt as if he were falling, and when that falling sensation stopped, he opened his eyes. They widened, big.

He was surrounded by walls made of mirrors, and he was standing knee-high in what appeated to be blood water. He walked up to the mirror and placed a hand on it, sliding his bloody hand across the glass, finally making it to the end of the pane. It was like a maze. He could hear voices in the distance, but he couldn't make them out quite yet. He continued on his way, and walked ever closer to finding his friend.


	4. Limbo

Shadow lifted his head after having been unconscious for some time. He tried to stand, but his neck was shackled, and his hands were bound behind him. He tried to untie the rope binding his wrists behind him, but the more he tried to untie it, the more it tightened. He flinched when the rope cut into his wrists. Suddenly, laughter arose in the room. Shadow looked into the darkness, and his eyes widened as he saw a man emerge from the darkness.

"So, you're awake, hm?"  
"No, you died ... how're you ...?"  
"Surprised? I thought you'd be."

The one speaking to Shadow finally emerged from the darkness. A pair of dark eyes behind lavender hair and pale skin made him stand out completely. It was Vaati, the Wind Mage.

Shadow stared as Vaati came close to him. The mage knelt before him, smiling evilly. He put his pointer finger under Shadow's chin, lifting it up slightly.

"I told you the Dark Mirror bound both of us together. If I died, so would you. But this doesn't seem like we're completely dead."

"You mean ... this place is ..."

"That's right, my little clone ... This is Limbo."

Vaati backed away, "And although I shall find joy out of this place, you'll most definitely rot here, alone."

Shadow smirked, "I won't rot here; Vio's coming."  
"Oh, the purple boy? What makes you think he's coming for you?"

Shadow remained silent.

"Because you called out for him to get his attention? You think just because you did that, He'll come get you?" Vaati asked.

"Yes, he will."

Vaati chuckled, "I'm sorry, but you're just so funny, Shadow. Get that petty little idea out of your head. Vio won't be coming for you."

Once again, Vaati placed his finger at Shadow's chin, "And if he does, I'll make sure I kill him in front of you~"

Shadow looked up at him, "Fuck you ..."

With that comment, Shadow was met with a slap to his cheek. Vaati's cold hand left a mark on Shadow's face and his cheek felt hot and it was stinging.

"Oh, whats this? A bit of a spark? Well, don't you worry. By the end of this day, that spark will be nothing at all."

Yet again, Vaati reached out to Shadow, but having had enough with Vaati and his plans, he bit into the mage's hand, biting down hard. The mage screeched out, and began punching Shadow in the head, forehead, and nose, waiting for the boy to let go of him.

He endured the pain though. He began bleeding from the top of his head, his lip began to bleed, and his nose began to bleed also. Finally, Vaati gave Shadow one last hit, which was elbowing the top of his head. The pain was nearly unbearable now, and Shadow finally let go, coughing up blood.

Vaati backed away fast, grasping his bleeding hand in the other.

"If anyone deserves to die, it's you, you little fucker ..."

Shadow said nothing, but only gasped for air, but the shackles around his neck were too tight, and it was hard for him to grasp the air around him. The air that made it to him tasted of blood.

Vaati disappeared into the darkness, leaving Shadow broken, alone, and scared.

-

About an hour later, Shadow heard footsteps to the side of him. He sighed, knowing it had to be Vaati, but when he glanced over, his eyes widened at the sight of Vio. A smile crept across his face, "Vio!"

Vio snuck over beside Shadow, not saying a word, and began to undo the biding that held his hands together. But suddenly, a violent shot of magic hurdled at Vio, sending him flying back into the red water.

"Vio!" Shadow yelled back.

"What did I tell you, Shadow ...?" Vaati said, appearing out of the darkness.

Vio got himself out of the water, and equipped his sword.

"I told you I'd destroy Vio if he came. And I will!" Vaati shouted into the air; his voice vibrating off of the mirrors.

Suddenly, a wind whirled up in the room, and the rather small man changed form into the shape everyone knew. He turned into a giant flying bat.

He rammed into Vio, sending him flying once again into the water.

Vio emerged, and looked over at Shadow,

"Aim your sword at the mirror to reflect light onto Vaati! Then aim for his ey-" Another magic blast was shot at Shadow.

Vio got out of the water once again, and avoided all of Vaati's attacks. He reflected the shine from his sword onto the mirror, and managed to shine it onto Vaati. Vaati screeched, and turned away from Vio. He ran behind Vaati and jumped into the air. The wind mage sent up more magic blasts at him, but Vio ignored the pain and struck his sword downward, going right into Vaati's eye.

Everything remained silent for a moment, but Vaati began shaking violently. Vio jumped back, and the wind mage erupted and exploded in a blast of purple smoke. Vio's sword dropped to the ground and both Shadow and Vio stared in awe- struck.

The room was now light, and Vio picked up his sword. He glanced at Shadow, and stared, his eyes widened.

"S-Shadow ..." He whispered.

"I thought you weren't gonna come ..." He answered back.

Vio dropped his sword; making a clang noise. Vio ran at his friend with an angry expression.

Shadow smiled, and closed his eyes, "I knew it ... he's pissed at me ..."

When the impact finally came at him, he opened his eyes to see Vio hugging him tightly.

"Y-you're not mad at me!?" Shadow asked.  
"Of course not ... I was completely worried about you ..." Vio responded.

Vio proceeded to taking the shackle off of Shadow's neck. With a bit of effort, it came off, and Vio put his hands to Shadow's neck, seeing red marks all around it.

"How did you even get here ...?" Shadow asked, still really confused.

"Shhh ..." Vio said, bringing his hands up to Shadow's cheeks.

"V-Vio ..."

"You're safe now, that's all that matters right now ..." Vio said in a comforting voice.

Shadow felt himself getting red in the face, and Vio being so close to him made it worse. He was trembling, and finally, after waiting for a while, Vio pressed his lips to Shadow's. Shadow, although confused and shocked, closed his eyes and let Vio do what he wanted.

For a few moments that seemed to last an eternity, finally Vio pulled away, still holding Shadow's cheeks. Shadow stared, awe struck at his friend. His face was red, and his eyes turned glossy. He was shaking, and without warning, broke down crying right in front of Vio. He fell forward into Vio; his friend catching him ...

-

The duo walked away, their fingers entwined with each other, leaving this horrible place behind. They walked through the knee-high iron tasting water, and wished to leave ASAP ...


	5. I'm Sorry

Vio guided Shadow through the path which he had came. And finally they came around a bend and saw the portal; the same one Vio used to get to this world. They could hear voices on the other side. They ran up to the portal and burst through. The mirror had fallen, so they ran right into the ground, but managed to pull themselves out. Sitting there was Green, Blue, and Red!

"Vio! You're alive!" Red exclaimed.  
Blue cocked his head slightly, "Who's with you?"

Vio pushed the mirror off of him and Shadow, revealing a badly injured clone. Everyone stared in disbelief. Vio smirked a bit, "Told you so."

The three others just stared at Vio, looking defeated, "Oh ..."

Everyone rushed to Shadow, making sure he was fine. He said, "Aside from the headache and the bleeding, I could be worse."

Vio turned away from everyone and looked at the semi-broken mirror. He put his foot down on the frame, grabbed the other part of the frame, and stretched it so it would break.

"What're you doing?" Shadow asked.  
"If Vaati is still alive, there's no way for him to come back now. I'm breaking the mirror even more so no one has to suffer like this again."

Green walked up to Vio and Shadow, "It's late. We should get him back to my house and get him well rested and fixed up."

"You don't mind me being near you? After I was so cruel to everyone?"  
"You've changed, Shadow. That's what matters now." Green replied.

Without another word, everyone made their way for Green's house. They had to come up with a plan; Link's clones would have to go back into the sword tomorrow. It hadn't seemed like it, but Vio was gone for five days. That was why the others left to go find him.

They decided to leave that until morning though. Everyone went to sleep as soon as the got home. Vio brought Shadow up to his room, and began patching him up.

Vio took Shadow's hand in his and started bandaging where the rope was cutting into him. And he also wiped away the blood from his forehead and nose. Upon closer examination, Shadow's nose wasn't broken, but busted up pretty good. He had a big cut at the top of his head where he had been bleeding, and Vio tried patching that up too.

"Vio?"  
"Hmm?"  
"All those things you kept hearing and feeling ... that was all me ..."  
"I know."  
"I'm sorry to have made you worry."  
"No, no. It's fine."  
"But ... I should've called louder. You had no idea it was me."

Vio stopped bandaging Shadow Link and became very silent. He began to feel horrible about the way he ignored Shadow. Vio felt his eyes getting wet with tears. As they plopped onto his clothes, Shadow glanced over.

"Vio?"

"I'M SORRY!" Vio said, loudly.

Shadow cocked his head, looking at him. "Um, for what exactly ..?"

"For everything! For using you a year ago to get to the Dark Mirror, for making you feel unwanted, for ignoring you and leaving you in that horrible place- You must have been so terrified! And I'm so sorry!"

"Vio ..."

"No, Shadow. Don't say anymore."

"But, didn't you say that I'm here now and that's all that matters?"

"I ..." Vio smiled, and wiped his eyes, "Yeah, I guess I did."

Shadow took hold of Vio's hand in his bandaged hand, and leaned in close to him, kissing him. Vio felt Shadow's fang bite him slightly on his lip, making him let out a small moan. It was quiet, Although, loud enough to make Shadow smirk a bit.

Vio broke away from the kiss and went to nip at the tip of Shadow's ear. He flinched slightly, but once again, turned red in the face when Vio took his turn.

Vio pushed Shadow to the bed, and the black haired boy looked up at him with widened eyes.

"What if the others come in!?"  
"They won't, they're asleep."

"I don't know if I trust you completely ..."  
"You sure as Hell trusted me just a few moments ago when you kissed me."

Vio glanced down at Shadow who was turning even redder.

"Listen, we don't have to do thi-."  
"Now why you gonna pull that shit? You know just as well as I do that we both wanna do this."

Vio smiled, "You sure?"  
"Yes."

"Alright."

The next morning came and Shadow woke up, sore. When he glanced over, he didn't see Vio. He tried getting up, but re-opened his wound on his wrist.

"Goddammit, Shadow. You re-opened it again!" Vio said walking over to him.

He took Shadow's hand in his and started bandaging it up again.

Shadow took his free hand and rubbed his eye, and yawned.

"Augh, I feel like crap, and I'm sore all over ... What happened?"

Vio snickered and looked to the side, blushing, "Walp ..."

Shadow did the same, "Oh ..."

They sat in awkwardness for a moment.

"Is that why I'm not wearing my panty hose?" Shadow asked.  
"Uh huh ..."

They sat in silence again.

"And is that why my -"  
"Yes."

Another moment passed.

"Well ... it felt good nonetheless." Shadow whispered.  
"Yeah, it did."

More awkwardness passed and Vio finally hopped off the bed saying,

"We should get dressed and head downstairs. We need to go back into the sword soon ..."

"We?"

"Yeah, you, Red, Blue, and I."

"Why am I going with you guys?"

"Well, you are a part of us, and you're no longer bound to darkness anymore ... You have no other place to go."

Vio proceeded to put his cap on.

"Vio?"  
"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Vio smiled, "Yup."


End file.
